L'ange du Mal et le démon du Bien
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Alors que le monde sorcier se remet difficilement de la guerre, les partisants et sympatisants de Voldemort continuent leurs actions. Durant cette période d'après-guerre, un amour naîtra et devra affronter la réalité, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** L'ange du Mal et le démon du Bien.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Severus Rogue/ Hermione Granger

**Résumé :** Alors que le monde sorcier se remet difficilement de la guerre, les partisants et sympathisants de Voldemort continuent leurs actions. pendant cette période d'après-guerre, un amour naîtra et devra affonter la réalité, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**J'éspère que cette fanfiction vous plaira. C'est l'une de mes premières fan fictions sur cet univers, soyez indulgents ! ^^ J'ai essayé au mieux de respecter la personnalité des personnages. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! merci d'avance ! **_

**L'ange du Mal et le démon du Bien. **

**Prologue**

Deux mois avaient passés depuis que Harry Potter avait vaincu Lord Voldemort.

Beaucoup avait perdu des êtres chers durant cette guerre et le monde se remettait lentement des peines qu'il avait connu.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés, et Shacklebolt Kingsley était devenu définitivement Ministre de la Magie. Beaucoup de Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et envoyés à Akasban pour y passer le restant de leur vie, mais il en restait encore trop au goût du nouveau ministre.

Toutes les personnes placés sous imperium avaient été libérées du maléfice et avaient été envoyés dans des hôpitaux sorciers, comme Ste-Mangouste, afin d'y être soignés et de bénéficier de toute l'aide nécessaire. Ces pauvres personnes ont en effet tout perdu : famille, foyer, amis, travail …

Les Malefoy, eux ont bénéficier d'une peine bien moins importante que leurs compagnons de guerre : Lucius Malefoy avait écopé de trois ans de prison, sa femme, elle, en a écopé de deux, grâce au fait qu'elle ait caché au Lord que Harry était bel et bien vivant, même si c'était uniquement pour retrouver son fils. Drago Malefoy, lui, a été autorisé à entrer au domicile familial, sous la vigilance constante de deux Aurors, afin de le garder et en sécurité, et à l'œil. Le ministre a sûrement dû penser que la souffrance que cette famille a éprouvé ces deux dernières années, et la punition que les Mangemorts restants leur feraient subir s'ils les trouvaient, et leurs déshonneur au yeux de leur Maître et de ses fidèles, seraient bien suffisants.

Pour ce qui est de Severus Rogue, les Aurors l'ont recherché pendant des semaines, sans jamais le retrouver. Une seule chose est sûre : il est toujours en vie. Personne ne sait comment il a pu réussir à échapper à la mort avec des blessures aussi graves, et encore moins comment il a pu s'enfuir et se cacher.

Harry Potter, après avoir vu les souvenirs de son professeur de Potions, n'a plus douté de sa loyauté, et à tout mit en œuvre pour faire savoir au monde des sorciers de quel côté était vraiment Severus Rogue. Il en a bien sûr parlé à ses amis, mais aussi à tous les professeurs, ainsi qu'à Kingsley, à qui il a d'ailleurs confier ces preuves, afin qu'il ne soit pas condamné et puisse être enfin libre.

Deux mois avaient passés, deux longs mois, interminables, insupportables, tant la douleur d'avoir perdu des êtres chers était forte.

Toutes ces personnes mortes au combat, avaient eu un magnifique enterrement et avaient reçu l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe pour l'héroïsme dont-ils avaient preuve.

La famille Weasley se remettait doucement de la perte de leurs fils, Fred, ainsi que de leurs amis, Rémus Lupin, Nympadora Tonks et Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Certes, on pouvait dés à présent évoquer leurs noms, sans provoquer les pleurs de toute la famille. Certes, on souriait maintenant, en se remérorant tous ces heureux souvenirs passés en la compagnie de ces personnes. Mais la famille Weasley avait perdu sa bonne humeur. Georges passé ses journées enfermés dans sa chambre à inventer de nouvelles farces et attrapes, en souvenir de son frère, tout comme Percy, qui lui pensait être responsable de la mort de son frère. Bill, Charlie et Ron s'étaient renfermés sur eux-même, étant plus désagréable qu'à l'ordinaire. Ginny, elle, pleurait parfois en silence la nuit, mais elle essayait de sourire, de lancer des blagues, pour remonter le moral de sa famille, ce qui marchaient plutôt bien. Arthur, lui faisait de même et essayer d'oublier en travaillant et en se passionant encore et toujours pour les Moldus. Molly, elle, faisaient comme d'habitude le ménage, mais cette fois de manière moldue, et bien que la maison soit parfaitement propre.

Harry Potter était cette fois resté tout l'été au Terrier. Il ne voulait pas abandonner ses amis, et cette famille qu'il considérait comme la sienne. Avec l'aide de ces derniers, il avait recueilli Teddy Lupin, et tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de s'en occuper. Mais parfois, quand l'air de la maison devenait insoutenable, il partait rendre visite à Bill et Fleur ou se promenait dans le jardin.

Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley était à présent officiellement ensemble, bien que quelques jours après la bataille finale, cette relation fut ternie, par l'annonce de Kingsley à Hermoine, que ses parents avaient été retrouvés morts dans la maison où ils séjournaient en Australie. Ceci était l'œuvre de Mangemorts, qui malgré la défaite du Mage Noir continuaient de faire ce que leurs maître leurs avait ordonné : tuer des moldus.

Hermione, s'était donc ,elle aussi, refermée sur elle-même, passant encore plus de temps à lire. Mais grâce à ses amis, elle faisait peu à peu son deuil et essayait de reprendre goût à la vie. .

Oui, deux mois s'étaient écoulés, et beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Chacun était devenu plus mûr, plus responsable, et plus attentionné envers ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Mais maintenant, ces deux mois de vacances avaient passés et le trio avait décidé de retourner à Poudlard comme presque la totalité des élèves qui avaient tous redoublé, les examens n'ayant pas eu lieu. Le trio espérait terminer leurs études et retrouver ce lieu qui leur avait tant manqué, et où ils espéraient retrouver tout leurs souvenirs d'enfance, leurs amis et cette innocence qui leurs avait été trop tôt enlevée.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Retour et Surprises

**_Bonjour à tous ! _**

**_Voici le premier chapitre ! Pardonnez-moi si le début est long et si l'histoira du mal à se mettre en place, mais c'est nécessaire ! Bonne lecture ! _**

**Chapitre 1 :**** Retour et Surprises**

Alors que le Poudlard Express roulait à toute vitesse vers Poudlard, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna et Neville discutaient joyeusement dans un compartiment. Le trio et Ginny venaient en effet d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle : Neville et Luna étaient ensemble.

- Mais … ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Ron, étonné, mais heureux pour ses amis.

- Depuis le mois d'août, mais nous étions déjà très proche ces deux dernières années, dit Neville en embrassant Luna qui rougît.

- En tous cas, toutes mes félicitations à vous deux ! Leur lança Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Hermione sourit à son tour. Elle était heureuse pour ses amis, qui d'après elle, méritaient plus que quiconque d'être heureux. Neville avait été des plus courageux durant la bataille finale, faisant honneur à sa maison, et Luna avait dû beaucoup souffrir, étant prisionnière … Elle regarda par la fenêtre où le ciel se couvrait pendant que ses amis continuaient de parler joyeusement. Les souvenirs de la guerre lui revenaient, et maintenant que c'était finit, elle comprenait toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il s'était passé ces denières années. Puis, elle repensa à ses parents. Alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes au souvenir de leurs visages, elle battit des paupières et essaya de se concentrer sur la blague que racontait Ron. Elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer, d'être forte pour eux, pour ses amis qui l'entouraient et la soutenaient.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille se leva, annonçant que l'heure arrivait où elle devait aller dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chefs. Elle dit un rapide au revoir à ses amis, embrassa Ron et partit en direction de l'avant du train. En arrivant au compartiement indiqué dans la lettre du directeur-adjoint, le Professeur Flitwick, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Drago Malefoy. Elle resta figée quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Drago la regarda, puis alla s'asseoir en face de lui. Il détourna le regard et le reporta au dehors, où il commençait à pleuvoir. Hermione réfléchissait. Dans le regard que lui avait jeté Malefoy, il n'y avait aucun dégoût, aucun mépris, rien que de la tristesse. Elle le comprenait évidemment, ses parents étaient à Askaban et il tenaient beaucoup à eux. Mais il était étrange de ne pas se faire insulter par lui quand pendant six ans, on y avait été habitué ! Peut-être avait-il changé après ce qu'il avait vécu ? Elle se surprit à le souhaiter. Tout en réfléchissant, elle le fixait, ce à quoi Drago finit par répondre, sans même la regarder.

- Granger, arrête de me fixer avec stupidité ! Je vais finir par croire que j'ai été changé en Scroutt à Pétards !

Hermione détourna le regard et ne dit rien. Finalement, il était toujours le même. Un peu fatigué tout au plus.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et le professeur Flitwick apparût.

- Bonjour à tous les deux ! Dit-il de sa voix fluette. Je vous félicite d'abord pour votre nomination. Etre Préfet-en-Chef est un véritable honneur ! Je viens vous annoncer que vous devrez rassembler les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année et les conduire aux diligences, quand nous serons à Poudlard. Vous vérifierez ensuite, que plus pesnonne n'est dans le train et que personne n'y a rien oublié.

Il s'interrompit et attendit que les deux élèves aient répondu pour continuer.

- Après le dîner, deux professeurs vous conduiront à vos appartements. Vous aurez chaque soir des tours de gardes à faire à partir de 20h30. Vous les ferez en alternance, accompagnés des professeurs qui seront chargés eux-aussi de les faire. Vous aurez aussi à charge, d'aider et de vérifier le travail des Préfets. De plus cette année, deux bals seront organisés : le bal de Noël et le bal de fin d'année.

Les deux élèves asquiéscèrent à nouveaux.

- Bien ! Je vous souhaite à tous les deux une très bonne année scolaire et je vous dis à plus tard !

Une fois, qu'il fut reparti, Hermione ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et retourna dans son compartiment. Là, ses amis la questionnèrent immédiatement pour savoir qui était l'autre Préfet-en-Chef. Quand la jeune fille leur répondit que c'était Drago, ce fut le silence pendant un instant. Puis Neville le brisa.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi McGonagall l'a nommé Prefet-en-Chef quand on sait qu'il était Mangemort !

- Il y a été forcé, il ne le voulait pas ! Répondit Luna en essayant de le défendre.

Puis voyant que les autres n'étaient pas convaincu, elle ajouta :

- Croyez-moi, j'étais prisionnière dans son manoir. A chaque fois que je le voyais, il avait un air triste, et il était très pâle. Il était très mal à l'aise et n'aimait pas du tout la situation. Il y avait du dégoût dans son regard aussi. Mais pas pour moi, ni pour Mr Ollivander ou Gripsec, mais pour les autres Mangemorts et ce qu'ils faisaient. Je l'ai ressenti.

Personne ne répondit, bien que presque tous n'étaient pas d'accord, et préférèrent changer de sujet. Il parlèrent de Quidditch, faisant des pronostics pour l'année à venir.

Seule Hermione était d'accord et elle sourit à Luna, avant de se blottir dans les bras de Ron. Elle était d'accord avec elle, pour avoir vu la même chose quand elle était torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange et à l'instant, alors qu'ils attendaient le Professeur Flitwick.

Plus tard , le train s'ébranla, signe qu'il étaient arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Tout le monde descendit sous la pluie battante et admirèrent Poudlard qu'on voyait au loin. - Enfin de retour chez nous ! Lança joyeusement Ron, ce à quoi répondirent tout aussi joyeusement ses camarades.

Hermione accompagna les élèves jusqu'aux diligences puis inspecta les compartiments en compagnie de Drago, comme leurs avait demandé le Professeur Flitwick.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Banquet et installation

Bonjour à tous !

Pardonnez moi cette longue absence, mais j'ai eu très peu de temps à moi, ces dernière semaines.

Me voici tout de même avec un nouveau chapitre. en épérant qu'il vous plaise ! Je vous conseille tout de me^me de relire le prologue et le premier chapitre ...

Merci pour les review que vous m'avez laissé, j'ai essayé de prendre en compte vos conseils ! ^^

N'oubliez pas de m'en laissez d'autres pour me dire ce qu'il y a de bien ou de mauvais, toutes les critiques sont acceptées ! ^^

Bonne journée !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la bienheureuse J.K Rowling, sauf mes deux professeurs ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Banquet et installation**

Les élèves étaient enfin rassemblés dans la Grande Salle. Seul manquaient à l'appel les premières années qui devaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre avec le Professeur Flitwick et les deux Préfets-en-Chef.

Finalement Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger entrèrent et tous les regards convergèrent vers ce couple improbable. Malefoy jeta à tous un regard noir et se dépêcha de rejoindre la table des Serpentard. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et fut surprise de voir que la salle était dans un parfait état comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre ici, comme si le sol n'avais pas porté des élèves morts, comme si le ciel enchanté, aujourd'hui pluvieux, n'avait pas assisté à la victoire de Harry Potter sur Voldemort. Elle ne souvenait que trop bien de la dernière vision du chteaû, dévasté et en ruine, qu 'elle avait eu.

En allant s'asseoir, elle repensa à cette horrible nuit où tous avaient perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers. Hermione chassa bien vite ses sombres pensées en dirigeant son regard vers la table des professeurs. Elle ne devait plus ressasser ces souvenirs. C'était du passé. Repenser à ses amis, à ses parents ne les ramèneraient pas. Il fallait aller de l'avant.

- Il y a deux nouveaux professeurs apparemment, et une chaise vide … C'était celle de Rogue … Fit remarquer Harry qui s'intéressait aussi à la table des professeurs.

- Il doit y avoir le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le remplaçant en Métamorphoses de Mcgonagall et un nouveau professeur de potions … Dit Ron. J'espère qu'il sera bien mieux que Rogue. Quoique c'est pas difficile à faire.

Harry et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard noir.

- Ben quoi ? Demanda alors Ron. Je sais qu'il était de notre côté et tout. J'ai vu ses souvenirs aussi mais vous avouerez que ce n'était pas le meilleur des professeurs !

Harry acquiesça et Hermione ne répondit rien, détournant le regard. Tout le monde se demandait où était passé l'ancien professeur de potions. Hermione se demandait comment il avait pu survivre avec des blessures aussi graves. Quand elle avait vu son professeur étendu sur le sol, couvert de sang, elle avait ressenti du contentement car enfin il payait pour ses crimes mais aussi une indescriptible tristesse. Un sentiment qui s'était accentué quand elle avait vu ses souvenirs, un sentiment qui s'était mêlé à la compassion, à la honte de l'avoir jugé aussi durement et à un autre sentiment qu'elle n'avait su identifier.

Le Professeur Flitwick ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle, sortant Hermione de ses pensées. Il était suivi par des élèves intrigués, excités ou effrayés. Il arriva sur l 'estrade au bout de la salle, se posta près du tabouret qui soutenait l'honorable Choipeaux et sorti un parchemin. Il commença à appeler les élèves. Un à un, ils furent répartis dans ce qui serait pour sept ans, leur nouveau foyer. Quand le premier élève fut envoyé à Serpentard, Hermione remarqua alors que la table de la dite Maison était étrangement vide. Il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine d'élèves. Elle estima qu'il ne devait pas dépasser la quatrième année. La seule exception était Drago Malefoy, l'unique septième année. Cela devaient être les Serpentard qui n'avaient pas participé activement à la guerre, dont les parents n'étaient pas Mangemorts, même s'il était possible qu'ils adhéraient à l'idéologie de Voldemort …

Hermione reporta son attention vers la Directrice qui semblait vieillie et fatiguée : elle leurs souhaita un bon repas. Comme chaque année, les tables se remplirent de mets à l'air aussi appétissant les uns que les autres. Ron poussa un cri de joie et se jeta sur un plat de gratin de pommes de terre. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se servit. Mais elle ne mangea pas beaucoup, plongée dans ses pensées.

Soudain, il n'y eut presque plus de bruit dans la salle, les conversations s'arrêtaient et il n'y avait plus de bruits de couverts. Seulement des chuchotements. Hermione se dit qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour le discours traditionnel de début d'année et releva donc la tête pour déterminer la source de cette absence de bruit. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vit après quelques secondes une scène qui la laissa bouche bée : le Professeur Rogue venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle par une porte dérobée et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Aucun des professeurs ne paraissait surpris de cette intrusion alors que les élèves étaient choqués. Les chuchotements se faisaient de plus en plus bourdonnant et un Gryffondor particulièrement courageux se leva et insulta Rogue de tous les mauvais mots qu'un Gryffondor pouvait dire à un Serpentard.

Avant même que Rogue ne puisse se défendre, la Directrice se leva et ordonna à tout le monde de se taire. Après avoir enlevé vingt points à l'élève téméraire , elle annonça qu'il était tant de faire son discours.

- Premièrement, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée à Poudlard. Je vous rappelle que les principales interdictions sont l'entrée dans la Forêt Interdite, les balades dans le château après le couvre-feu et les produits illégaux dans l'enceinte du château, dont la liste est toujours affichée sur la porte du bureau de M. Rusard.

Je vous présente maintenant vos deux nouveaux professeurs. Le Professeur P. Ambitios qui sera votre nouveau Professeur de Métamorphoses et le Professeur A. Astarté. qui sera votre nouveau Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Je vois que la présence du Professeur Rogue a suscité de vives réactions … Alors je me dois de vous dire qu'il a été innocenté. Silence !

Les conversations avaient repris de plus belle, toutes concentrées sur le Professeur de Potion qui jetait un regard noir à la foule d'élèves devant lui, comme s'il voulait prouver aux élèves que même s'il avait été gravement blessé, il était tout aussi injuste et cruel qu'autrefois. Harry, Ron, Neville et Ginny s'étaient lancés dans un débat visant à donner toutes les versions possibles sur la réapparition et la précédante abscence de Rogue. Hermione, elle, n'avait pas quitté le Professeur Rogue des yeux, attendant avec agacement et impatience que les élèves veuillent bien enfin se taire. Il fallu pour cela au Professeur Mcgonagall menacer les élèves de retirer une cinquantaine de points à leurs maisons.

- Bien. Comme je l'ai dit, le Professeur Rogue à été innocenté. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir, c'est qu'après avoir été hospitalisé et s'être remis d'une blessure particulièrement grave, une audience à eu lieu. Beaucoup de preuves irréfutables ont été mises en avant, si bien que je peux affirmer aujourd'hui que le professeur Rogue a toujours été de notre côté dans cette guerre.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à son collègue qui regardait toujours la salle d'un regard noir avant de poursuivre hésitante.

- C'est parce que Dumbledore lui a demandé que le Professeur Rogue l'a … lui a jeté le sort … mortel. Maintenant le sujet est clos. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Finissez votre repas et allez vous coucher. Il vous faudra être en forme pour la journée de demain. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, et bien évidemment, une bonne année scolaire.

Quand la Directrice se fut rassise, les conversations reprirent et Hermione se joignit à la conversation de ses camarades. Elle croisa le regard de Harry qui lui sourit et pu voir dans son regard qu'il éprouvait le même sentiment qu'elle : du soulagement.

Alors que la Grande salle se vidait et que les élèves regagnaient leurs dortoirs, Hermione souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis puis attendit dans le hall en compagnie de Malefoy, que deux professeurs viennent leurs montrer le chemin de leurs appartements. Enfin, les Professeurs Ambitios et Astarté arrivèrent et leurs demandèrent de les suivre.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant cinq à dix minutes pendant lesquelles Hermione étudia ses deux nouveaux professeurs. De dos, elle pouvait voir que le Professeur Ambitios était assez grand, plus grand que sa collègue. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond doré, mi-longs et bouclés qui sautillaient au rythme de ses pas. Il était mince et assez musclé. Il était habillé d'une élégante robe marron, parsemée de fil d'or, en harmonie avec ses cheveux et ses yeux qu'elle avait pu voir marrons foncés quand sa collègue et lui étaient venus les chercher. Il ne se départait pas non plus de son sourire qu'il voulait sans doute charmeur.

Le Professeur Astarté était donc un peu plus petite que son collègue, avait de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle avait une silhouette fine et une démarche élégante. Elle était habillé d'une robe bleu nuit qui contrastait avec ses yeux d'un bleu clair emplis de bonne humeur. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire ce qui laissait à penser que c'était une jeune femme plutôt enthousiaste. Tous deux discutaient de leurs vacances et de ce qu'ils faisaient avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au septième étage et s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau qui représentait un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années au visage angélique, au cheveux dorés et aux yeux verts dans un immense champ ensoleillé ou poussait de hautes herbes et des lys jaunes. Hermione aima beaucoup ce tableau. Elle entendit le Professeur Astarté dire au jeune garçon le mot « astre » et le tableau s'ouvrit. Elle expliqua aux deux élèves que c'était un mot de passe qu'ils ne pourraient changer que d'un commun accord puisque ils étaient deux à vivre ici. Malefoy lui répondit que ce mot de passe suffirait puisque Hermione était incapable de répondre, plongée dans la contemplation de l'endroit.

Elle regardait d'un air émerveillé la pièce circulaire qui faisait office de « salle commune ». Un canapé et des fauteuils marron se trouvaient sur un tapis qui recouvrait toute la surface du sol de la tour, d'un marron plus foncé composé de figures circulaires dorées. Les murs étaient d'un bleu pâle et un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée. Divers meubles et objets se trouvaient dans la pièce et rappelaient les couleurs des murs et du sol. Hermione regarda le plafond et vit avec étonnement qu'il était très haut et qu'il était caché par des nuages d'un blanc presque pur. Elle remarqua un escalier crème qui suivait la courbe du mur et qui menait à un balcon où deux grands cadres se trouvaient.

Les professeurs esquissèrent un sourire devant l'admiration d'Hermione et partirent en disant aux deux jeunes gens de choisir chacun un tableau, derrière lequel se trouvaient une chambre et une salle de bain.

Hermione interpella Malefoy qui regardait par l'un des deux grands vitraux de la pièce.

- Quel chambre veux-tu … Malefoy ? Dit-elle hésitante sur le fait d'employer son prénom ou son nom.

- Peu importe … ça n'est pas important. Prends celle que tu veux Granger.

Hermione monta donc les escaliers en se rendant compte que Malefoy n'avait même pas regardé la pièce, ni même elle quand elle lui avait parlé. Elle choisit le cadre qui représentait une femme aux cheveux mi-longs et châtains, aux yeux bleus et habillée d'une robe blanche , assise au pied d'un arbre et qui contemplait la lune en forme de croissant et les très nombreuses étoiles. Elle lui annonça son mot de passe, « Amitié », valeur en laquelle elle plaçait tous ses espoirs et entra.

Elle regarda la chambre aux couleurs de sa maison et inspecta le reste de ses appartements avant de se coucher, fatiguée de sa journée.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Premiers cours

**Titre:** L'ange du Mal et le démon du Bien.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Severus Rogue/ Hermione Granger

**Résumé :** Alors que le monde sorcier se remet difficilement de la guerre, les partisants et sympathisants de Voldemort continuent leurs actions. pendant cette période d'après-guerre, un amour naîtra et devra affonter la réalité, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

_Bonjour ! _

_Woh ... Beaucoup de retard, excusez-moi. Promis ! Cette fois, il n'y en aura plus. J'ai enfin terminé cette fic, il ne me reste plus qu'à la publier, à raison d'un chapitre tous les deus jours, voir tous les jous, si vous le voulez. _

_J'ai tenté de prendre acte de vos conseils, de faire des phrases plus courtes, des paragraphes plus petits, de bien relire, ... _

_A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez. _

_Dernière chose : Severus n'est pas encore très présent, mais il prendra plus de poids au chapitre 5. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Premiers cours **

C'est donc plus reposée qu'Hermione se trouva le lendemain. Elle ouvrit les yeux et resta quelques minutes allongée, goûtant avec plaisir les premiers rayons matinaux de cette fin d'été. Puis, pour ne pas finir en retard, elle s'habilla et se prépara. Elle prit son sac et descendit dans la salle commune qu'elle trouva vide. Regardant une nouvelle fois le plafond avec émerveillement, elle sortit dans le couloir.

Commença alors un long cheminement, aussi bien physique que psychologique. Hermione se remémora comme dans un rêve ou un cauchemar, tous les moments passés dans ces couloirs, bons comme mauvais. Elle se revoyait seule ou avec ses amis. Elle se revoyait rire ou pleurer, insouciante ou inquiète, se préoccupant de ses cours et de ses amours ou se préoccupant de la guerre et de ses pertes.

Elle arriva donc tout à fait triste et mélancolique dans la Grande Salle. Elle vit au loin ses amis, et d'un sourire, elle leur fit comprendre qu'elle allait bien, ce qui évidemment était loin d'être le cas. Mais elle fit un effort et décida de se concentrer pleinement sur cette première journée de cours.

Après quelques minutes, le professeur Ambitios arriva avec les emplois du temps, ce que tout le monde attendait avec impatience. Ron grimaça en voyant finalement qu'ils commençaient par deux heures de potions. Le lundi matin allait être très dur. Harry se montra plus enthousiaste lorsqu' il vit qu'après cela, ils avaient deux heures de métamorphose. Ils pourraient voir ce que valait ce nouveau professeur qui continuait de distribuer des sourires charmeurs en même temps que les bouts de parchemins. Neville fut soulagée de voir qu'après cette longue matinée, il aurait deux heures après le déjeuner pour se reposer, avant de reprendre avec deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie. Une après-midi tout à fait tranquille en somme.

Hermione regarda plus attentivement ses fins de journées. Sur six jours, elle en avait trois de garde. Elle devait commencer dès ce soir à parcourir les allées du château en compagnie du Professeur Ambitios. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien. Elle aurait préféré faire ce travail toute seule, ayant développé un goût particulier pour la solitude, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ces mesures étaient prises pour leur sécurité, Professeurs comme Préfets.

Huit heures sonnèrent et le professeur Rogue referma les portes de sa salle de classe voire de son enfer selon les dires de certains. Hermione était avec Neville, Ron et Harry comme de coutume. Et comme de coutume, le professeur Rogue se montra aussi désagréable et cynique que par le passé. En revanche, ses relations avec Harry, plus qu'avec ses deux amis, avaient complètement changé. Il était complètement indifférent à lui, comme s'il n'avait même plus assez d'importance pour qu'il se donne la peine de le détester ou de lui chercher querelle.

- Enfin, on est tranquille ! Chuchota Ron avec un sourire à son ami.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais je crois que je préférais avant … Lui dit Harry.

- Quoi ! Répondit Ron un peu trop fort et qui ne pût continuer.

- Weasley ! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Je vous prierai de ne plus hurler comme un porc dans ma classe, intervint Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Ron prit une horrible teinte rouge qui fit sourire les Serpentard et leurs fit penser qu'il prenait même la couleur du dit porc. Hermione tenta d'apaiser Ron mais en vain. Il resta orageux pendant les deux heures qui suivirent.

Arrivèrent donc les dix heures et avec elle, un immense soulagement de la part des élèves implantés dans les cachots. Le Trio sortit et se rendit plus haut dans les étages pour se rendre au cours de métamorphose du Professeur Ambitios.

- Désolé Ron, c'est de ma faute, dit Harry d'un air contrit.

- Ça c'est sûr, répondit Ron d'un ton boudeur. Tu m'as fait peur et je me suis torturé pendant deux heures sur le « pourquoi » de ta réponse. Comment-ça tu préfères « avant » ? Je ne te comprends pas …

- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression d'être un fantôme. Heureusement que vous me regardez ou que vous me parlez parce que je croirais vraiment être un fantôme ! Quoique non, puisque on s'adresse aussi aux fantômes de Poudlard. Rogue ne me parle ni ne me regarde, comme si je n'étais pas là. Pendant cinq minutes, c'est agréable quand on a été habitué à autre chose pendant six ans. Mais au bout d'un moment, on commence à avoir des doutes sur sa consistance et on en devient très mal à l'aise !

- Je ne te comprends pas … Répéta Ron.

Hermione sourit devant l'incrédulité de Ron. Elle, elle comprenait puisqu'elle était sur la même longueur d'ondes qu'Harry en ce qui concernait Rogue. Elle se dit que maintenant qu'il se sentait mis à nu, il préférait nier et ne pas risquer de se dévoiler un peu plus en provoquant une confrontation dont il ne voulait pas.

Ils ne purent discuter plus longtemps : le professeur Ambitios leur demandait d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent. Ils s'installèrent à leur place, reprenant de vielles habitudes, comme s'ils avaient eu cours dans cette salle pour la dernière fois la veille seulement, alors qu'en réalité, un an et demi pratiquement s'était écoulé depuis.

Rien de bien particulier ne fut à retenir de ce cours, si ce n'est que bon nombre de filles étaient tombées sous le charme du sourire ravageur de leur professeur. Et il était aussi compétent que charmant, ce qui ne manquait pas de parfaire cet intérêt. Même les garçons le trouvaient très bien.

C'est donc satisfaits qu'élèves et professeur sortirent de la salle, deux heures après.

Tous rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, commentant les derniers faits de la matinée.

- J'aime beaucoup ce nouveau professeur, dit Hermione une fois installée à la table des Gryffondors.

- Ah oui ? Fit Ron, un brin soupçonneux, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

- Oui. Il est tout aussi compétent que le professeur McGonagall. C'est génial.

- Ah ! Dit Ron visiblement soulagé.

- Bon. Je vais à la bibliothèque. A plus tard.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Répondit Harry.

- Bien sûr, voyons ! On a déjà beaucoup de boulot. Et je vous conseille de vous y mettre cet après-midi vous aussi.

Puis Hermione embrassa rapidement et discrètement son petit ami avant de s'éclipser.

- Au moins de ce côté-là, elle n'a pas changer, reprit Harry. Comment va-t-elle depuis que …

- Elle va bien je crois, le coupa Ron. Elle est un peu plus solitaire et mélancolique mais je fais tout ce que je peux pour la distraire et la soutenir. Et puis, elle est forte.

- Je l'espère…

- Tu n'as toujours pas d'informations sur les meurtriers ? Demanda Ron.

Les deux garçons revenaient souvent sur le meurtre des parents d'Hermione dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Ils multipliaient les contacts avec Shakelbot et le reste de l'Ordre, attendant des informations, des nouvelles pour pouvoir venger leur amie.

- Non, répondit Harry. Kingsley m'a juste confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de Mangemorts en fuite qui ont fait ça. Ce n'est pas un acte isolé d'après lui. Savaient-ils seulement qui étaient leurs victimes ?

Ces Mangemorts savaient-ils qu'ils avaient entre les mains un tel moyen de pression sur le Trio, sur Harry ? Bien sûr que non, sinon ils n'auraient pas tué les Granger.

L'après-midi passa bien vite pour Hermione. Elle se s'immergea volontairement dans le travail, ne se laissant pas le temps de penser ou de se reposer. Si elle le faisait, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de reprendre son travail. Elle ne se sentirait soulagée que lorsqu'elle aurait terminé son quota du jour.

C'est pourquoi, elle travaillait toujours après le cours du Professeur Binns, lorsque arriva l'heure de remplir ses fonctions de Préfète. Elle sortit de sa tour et s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Elle ne se souvenait plus de l'endroit où elle devait retrouver son professeur. « Tant pis. Nous ne sommes pas perdus. Je finirais bien par le retrouver ». Ce qui arriva effectivement au couloir suivant.

- Ah Miss Granger ! J'étais au point de rendez-vous, mais je me suis dit que je vous croiserai sûrement sur le chemin, alors je suis monté, dit le Professeur Ambitios. Comment-allez vous ?

- Bien merci, répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

- Bon. Nous allons parcourir le château de bas en haut puis de haut en bas. Voila qui devrait nous prendre au moins deux heures.

Hermione acquiesça et ils partirent. Le Professeur Ambitios essaya de se montrer charmant et ouvert, mais soit qu'elle fût intimidée, fatiguée ou maussade, Hermione ne se montra pas très réceptive.

Ainsi, c'est avec soulagement qu'Hermione retourna plus tard dans ses quartiers. Elle se coucha, épuisée, avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli tout son travail du jour. Le lendemain ne serait pas différent.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Descente aux enfers

**Titre:** L'ange du Mal et le démon du Bien.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Severus Rogue/ Hermione Granger

**Résumé :** Alors que le monde sorcier se remet difficilement de la guerre, les partisants et sympathisants de Voldemort continuent leurs actions. pendant cette période d'après-guerre, un amour naîtra et devra affonter la réalité, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici le chapitre suivant que je vous poste maintenant et non pas ce soir, car je n'aurai pas le temps (Révisions de partiels )_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^ _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Descente aux enfers **

A partir de ce jour s'installa une routine pour Hermione. Chaque jour, elle se levait plus ou moins reposée, déjeunait en compagnie de ses amis, participait activement aux cours, se jetait à corps perdu dans le travail pour s'occuper et ne plus penser.

Elle voulait réussir bien sûr. Elle l'avait promis. Mais elle voulait aussi s'occuper, se distraire, s'empêcher de penser, de réfléchir, de se souvenir. Elle voulait surtout dépenser l'énergie qu'elle sentait vibrer en elle, cette accumulation de pression, de chagrin, de colère, de questions, … Elle ne voyait aucun autre moyen de soulager cette tension. Un acte manqué comme dirait certain philosophes.

Chaque jour donc, Hermione accomplissait son quota de travail. Mais au lieu de diminuer avec le chagrin, celui-ci augmentait, à tel point qu'Hermione délaissait ses amis au profit de la solitude. Elle les adorait toujours autant pourtant. Mais elle estimait qu'ils n'avaient pas à porter ce fardeau. Ils en avaient assez fait pour elle.

Les garçons, eux, continuaient se suivre attentivement l'actualité. En quelques semaines, beaucoup d'autres meurtres avaient eu lieu et le Ministère avait arrêté beaucoup de monde. Mais d'après les témoignages, les meurtriers des Granger ne s'y trouvaient pas.

Ron et Harry n'avaient plus aucun mal à cacher leur activités à la jeune fille. Premièrement, elle ne vivait plus avec eux. Deuxièmement, elle faisait tout pour éviter l'actualité. Ron disait ne pas l'avoir vu ouvrir un seul journal depuis des semaines, ce qui le dérangeait puisque Hermione adorait se tenir à la pointe de l'information autrefois.

En ce dimanche après-midi, Hermione travaillait donc un devoir pour le cours du Professeur Astarté. Avec soulagement, elle mit un point final à sa dissertation. Elle rangea sans relire ses parchemins et se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires.

Elle sortit et s'arrêta sur le balcon pour regarder les nuages. Elle adorait toujours autant sa tour. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, intouchable, inatteignable. Puis un coup d'œil en bas lui apprit que Malfoy était sans la Salle Commune. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de s'interroger sur son cas.

Depuis quelques semaines qu'ils cohabitaient, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Ils ne faisaient que se croiser, se fuyant l'un l'autre. Si l'un était dans la Salle Commune, l'autre était dans sa chambre et inversement.

Malfoy semblait plus humble qu'avant. Il ne se prenait plus pour un petit chef. Il était devenu discret et plus solitaire. Il semblait avoir beaucoup souffert et beaucoup appris de la guerre. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'en remette et en tire les bonnes conclusions.

Hermione passa donc rapidement devant lui, sans le regarder. Il ne leva pas la tête de toute façon.

Elle trouva ses amis en pleine conversation, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Ce décor lui manquait parfois. Ses amis aussi. Mais elle préférait sa solitude à cette ambiance bruyante. Elle embrassa Ron sur la joue avant de leurs demander ce qu'ils comptaient faire cette après-midi.

- On comptait jouer un peu aux échecs puisqu'il pleut trop pour sortir les balais, répondit Harry. Mais peut-être que tu veux faire autre chose ?

- Non, vous regarder vous battre m'ira très bien. Peut-être que je pourrais m'y essayer aussi, répondit Hermione d'un air malicieux et déterminé.

- Tu veux jouer ? La regarda Ron avec de grands yeux.

- Eh oui, Ron ! Répondit Hermione en souriant de plus belle.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa donc rapidement. Hermione réussit même à s'amuser, à son grand étonnement. Elle avait perdu à chaque fois, mais elle ne renonçait pas. Finalement, avec la promesse de Ron et Harry de rejouer le lendemain soir, elle retourna dans ses appartements plus détendue et plus heureuse que d'ordinaire.

La joie de vivre semblait revenir, insufflée par la bonne humeur de Ron et Harry. Malheureusement, cette sensation ne durerait pas.

_Il faisait sombre. Seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient les rues d'une faible lueur. S'élevaient de grands bâtiments à l'aspect ancien, collés les uns contre les autres, donnant l'aspect de deux grands murs bordant la petite rue. _

_Quatre hommes s'avançaient lentement. Ils avaient l'air sombre et leurs gestes étaient saccadés. Peut-être auraient-ils passé leur chemin s'ils avaient étaient de simples moldus rentrant d'une fête un peu trop arrosée. Peut-être auraient-ils passé leur chemin, s'ils n'avaient vu une fenêtre vivement éclairée. _

_Ils se décidèrent rapidement et entrèrent dans la maison sans faire de bruit, d'un simple sort. La lumière allumée s'éteignit alors. Mais elle fut remplacée par d'autres jets de lumières plus brefs et plus aveuglants. _

_Des bruits de lutte. Des cris. Des hurlements. Ils durèrent longtemps. Pourtant, pas une lumière dans les maisons voisine ne s'alluma. Comme si ce quartier malfamé était inhabité. Aucune aide. Aucun secours. Seule la mort pouvait apporter le répit tant désiré par les Granger à ce moment là. Et elle arriva. Trop longtemps d'après eux après les souffrances endurées. _

_Leur devoir accompli, les monstres de cruauté se glissèrent dans l'ombre des imposantes bâtisses, ombres parmi les ombres, sans laisser nulle autre trace que deux cadavres dont les visages étaient à jamais figé dans l'expression de la douleur. _

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante, trempée par la sueur. Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit le cri déchirant qui franchit ses lèvres. Le souffle coupé, elle entendit aussi les coups à sa porte. Un instant elle crut qu'il s'agissait de ces quatre monstres. Elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de la vision d'horreur qu'elle avait de ses parents. Elle avait l'impression que celle-ci collerait toujours à sa rétine.

Finalement, elle ne su comment, Malfoy entra, baguette levé, apeuré, cherchant un éventuel agresseur. Hermione entra dans une plus grande panique encore en le voyant armé. Elle ne voyait que cette baguette, objet de torture, engin de mort. Elle ne semblait pas reconnaître son camarade.

Tout ce que celui-ci pu faire, fut d'aller chercher du secours.

Madame Pomfresh administra immédiatement un Philtre de Paix à la jeune fille. Cela n'eut pas grand effet. Elle lui administra en supplément une potion de sommeil sans rêves et chargea Malfoy de réveiller la Directrice.

Puis elle veilla Hermione toute la nuit, ne sachant pas ce que la malheureuse avait pu voir ou subir pour la mettre dans un état pareil. Un simple cauchemar ne pouvait pas provoquer une telle réaction, elle en était sûre.


	6. Chapitre 5 : En quête de secours

**Titre:** L'ange du Mal et le démon du Bien.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Severus Rogue/ Hermione Granger

**Résumé :** Alors que le monde sorcier se remet difficilement de la guerre, les partisants et sympathisants de Voldemort continuent leurs actions. pendant cette période d'après-guerre, un amour naîtra et devra affonter la réalité, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Merci à **Zeugma** à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre individuellement. Contente que ça te plaise ! ^^

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici le chapitre suivant comme promis !_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^ _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : En quête de secours. **

C'est donc à l'infirmerie qu'Hermione se réveilla. Elle ne savait pas comment elle y était arrivée, mais elle reconnaissait bien l'odeur de potions et de médicaments, les murs blancs, les draps rêches, caractéristiques de cet endroit.

Elle était seule quand elle se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tâchant de se souvenir de la raison de sa présence dans cet endroit mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'est sur ces évènements mineurs que Madame Pomfresh arriva.

- Bonjour Miss Granger. Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiet.

- Bien .. Je crois. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Répondit la jeune fille hésitante.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et remua la tête pour signifier que non, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Alors l'infirmière reprit :

- Monsieur Malfoy est venu me chercher en pleine nuit. Il avait l'air plutôt inquiet et m'a dit de venir vous voir immédiatement. Sur le chemin, il m'a expliqué qu'il vous avait entendue hurler, que vous sembliez ne pas l'avoir reconnu, que vous trembliez et que vous étiez tombée de votre lit… Je vous ai donné un Philtre de Paix, mais ça n'a pas suffit. La Directrice est arrivée et vous avez été emmenée à l'infirmerie pour permettre une meilleure convalescence. Le Professeur Macgonagall passera dans la matinée.

Mais Hermione n'écoutait plus. Elle était restée figée sur la découverte de son état par l'infirmière. Et tout lui revint en mémoire. Son cauchemar. Son réveil. Ses émotions à ce moment. Son visage se ferma, ce que l'infirmière remarqua avec inquiétude Elle l'aida à se recoucher. Hermione ferma les yeux et ne dit plus rien. Elle ne répondit pas non plus à Madame Pomfresh quand celle-ci lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'avait pas le courage de raconter son cauchemar. Pas maintenant.

Alors l'infirmière la laissa pour aller prévenir la Directrice de son réveil. Hermione resta donc seule, prisonnière de ses visions d'horreur, de ses pensées tout aussi horribles. Ses parents étaient morts, torturés de la pire manière qu'il soit. Et c'était de sa faute. En voulant les protéger, elle avait encore plus attiré l'attention sur eux. C'était sa faute. Ils étaient morts à cause d'elle, à cause de son statut d'amie du Survivant, de membre de l'Ordre.

Hermione était ravagée par le chagrin et la colère. Si ses parents n'avaient pas eu connaissance du monde sorcier, ils continueraient de vivre aujourd'hui. Si elle n'avait pas reçu, six ans auparavant, une lettre lui ouvrant les portes d'un nouveau monde, en l'occurrence Poudlard, ses parents prendraient leur petit-déjeuner ce matin. Cette lettre, ce moment qu'elle avait toujours vu comme le plus beau de son existence, elle les considérait maintenant comme un une lettre de condamnation, un arrêt de mort.

Tout était de la faute du monde sorcier. De Voldemort. De ses sbires. De la magie.

Elle haïssait désormais la magie.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, le Professeur Macgonagall entra d'un pas pressé dans l'antre de l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigea droit sur son élève et lui dit d'un ton presque autoritaire :

- Miss Granger ! Vous voilà réveillée, j'en suis ravie ! Vous nous avez fait peur cette nuit. Vous étiez méconnaissable. Que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle n'en avait pas envie. La Directrice insista. Alors Hermione finit par murmurer :

- Ils sont morts à cause de nous …

- Elle est de nouveau en état de choc, intervient l'infirmière derrière le Professeur Macgonagall. Je lui ai donné à nouveau un Philtre de Paix. Elle refuse de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle a probablement dû faire un cauchemar, mais un cauchemar ne provoque pas de telles réactions …

Mais Minerva n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. S'il y avait le moindre danger pour le reste des élèves, elle devait le savoir au plus vite. Elle avait beaucoup d'amitié pour la jeune fille. C'est pourquoi elle demanda à l'infirmière de bien veiller sur elle, de la prévenir au moindre changement. Elle reviendrait bientôt. Elle allait chercher un soutien auprès d'une vieille connaissance.

Minerva descendit donc les étages du château en direction des cachots. Elle savait qu'elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait besoin de son avis, de ses conseils en tant que connaisseur en Magie Noire. Peut-être Miss Granger avait-elle été touchée par un maléfice. Elle avait aussi besoin de son expérience. Elle aurait besoin de ses capacités magiques, de ses aptitudes en tant que Légimens.

En dernier recours sur sa liste, elle avait besoin de se faire pardonner. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'en lui donnant sa confiance, qu'en lui mettant entre les mains une personne chère à son cœur, elle ne doutait plus de lui. Elle voulait se faire pardonner et avait besoin de sa reconnaissance pour alléger sa conscience. Et finalement, c'Est-ce qui la poussa plus que toutes les autres raisons à frapper à la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions.

Celui-ci lui ouvrit et haussa un sourcil. Severus n'était pas habitué à recevoir la visite de la Directrice. Habituellement, c'était lui qui lui rendait des visites forcées.

- Madame la Directrice ? Que me vaut cette visite ? Lui dit-il ne bougeant pas du pas de la porte.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui … Bien-sûr, Fit-il l'air résigné.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide … Commença Minerva.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Severus d'un ton sombre. Il en voulait toujours à Minerva de l'avoir traité comme elle l'avait fait. En fait, il savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait eut raison de le faire. Il lui en voulait surtout de ne pas avoir vu clair en lui, après toutes ses années de connaissance. Severus soupira. Cela prouvait qu'il avait bien rempli son rôle n'Est-ce pas ? Même ses plus proches relations, « amis », n'avaient pas pu voir qui il était vraiment.

- Ah oui ? Recommença donc Severus, plus neutre.

- Oui. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez informé. Miss Granger a eu … un problème cette nuit. Nous ne savons pas au juste ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle dormait de toute évidence, puis s'est mise à pousser des hurlements. C'est Monsieur Malefoy qui l'a trouvé. Elle semblait ne pas le reconnaître. Elle était en état de choc. Elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs…

- Et alors ? Demanda Severus qui ne voyait pas quel était le rapport avec lui.

- Eh bien … Hésita Minerva. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez nous aider, vous mieux que quiconque.

Severus haussa les sourcils de plus bel.

- Comment ça ? Fit-il en se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, face à ce qu'il devinait caché derrières les traits durs et rougis par la fierté mise à l'épreuve de Minerva.

- Oui ! Vous saurez sûrement la convaincre de parler. Vous saurez trouver ce qui ne va pas. Vous saurez lui faire profiter de votre expérience. Je suis sûre que son état a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé cet été pour elle. Un simple cauchemar ne peut pas être l'origine de son mal.

- Cauchemar ? Répéta Severus.

- Oui … Nous n'en savons pas plus.

- Et que voulez vous que je fasse ? Que je la torture pour la faire parler ? Demanda Severus, sarcastique. Je ne pense pas que ça améliora son état si alarmant à vous entendre. Tout ça pour un cauchemar … grommela Severus.

C'était ridicule. S'il devait se retrouver au bord de la tombe à chaque fois qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, il aurait basculé dedans, face contre le bois dur du cercueil il y a bien longtemps. Il y aurait atterri pas plus tard que ce matin. Il détestait les mouvements de passion des Gryffondors. Et il voyait d'un mauvais œil ce nouveau rebondissement.

- Bien sûr que non, voyons ! S'indigna Minerva, retrouvant sa verve habituelle. Je sais … Je sais que vous avez sauvé beaucoup de personnes de la mort durant ces deux guerres. Autant que vous le pouviez. Mais sous le coup d'une menace directe, de l'urgence. Avez-vous déjà pensé à sauver ceux qui restaient après la mort ? Ceux qui avaient besoin d'être sauvé de la vie elle-même pour pouvoir dépasser leurs peurs, leur chagrin, leur colère, pour apprécier de nouveau le cadeau éphémère et magnifique de la vie ?

Severus détestait tout autant le lyrisme des Gryffondors. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. Que croyait-elle qu'il essayait de faire chaque jour depuis si longtemps ? De trouver le moyen de se sauver lui-même !

Il était responsable de tellement de disparitions ! Les derniers mois passés près du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient pas favoriser ce sauvetage. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois seulement que le Lord était mort. Il commençait tout juste à énumérer ces crimes pour pouvoir ensuite les accepter et peut-être un jour se pardonner. Il commençait seulement à oser voir la réalité en face. Mais c'était une telle torture … Chaque jour menaçait de le faire renoncer. Alors peut-être que tenter l'expérience sur quelque un d'autre pourrait l'aider, lui montrer comment s'y prendre. De plus, il ne souhaitait à personne de porter le poids d'une mort sur ses épaules et surtout pas à une jeune femme, plus innocente que lui et ayant encore toute la vie devant elle.

C'est après quelques minutes de silence que tomba le verdict. Severus acceptait. Minerva ne lui demanda pas pourquoi. Elle soupira et se détendit, relâchant la pression accumulée. Elle remercia sincèrement Severus et retourna à l'infirmerie, laissant son collègue hésitant et troublé, plein de pensées amères.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Confessions

**Titre:** L'ange du Mal et le démon du Bien.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Severus Rogue/ Hermione Granger

**Résumé :** Alors que le monde sorcier se remet difficilement de la guerre, les partisants et sympathisants de Voldemort continuent leurs actions. pendant cette période d'après-guerre, un amour naîtra et devra affonter la réalité, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici le chapitre 6, chapitre de la confrontation !_

_Bonne lecture et Joyeuses Pâques ! ^^ _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Confessions**

Severus arriva à l'infirmerie en début de soirée. Il rencontra Harry et ses fidèles amis au moment où ceux-ci sortaient. Rogue grimaça en voyant Neville et Luna se tenir par la main. Il n'était pas au courant de ce rapprochement et voir ceci lui donna une idée des catastrophes qu'ils pouvaient commettre tous les deux et dans leur état. Par contre, voir Harry et Ginny se tenir par la main l'agaça mais ne l'étonna pas.

Les amis d'Hermione semblaient inquiets. Le Professeur entendit Harry se plaindre du comportement de la jeune fille. Il la trouvait amère et agressive, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille du maître des potions : elle se renfermait et ce n'était pas bon signe.

Il les ignora en entrant dans l'infirmerie et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

Hermione était assise dans son lit. Ses cheveux étaient dénoués, non-coiffés et donc en bataille. Ils pendaient lamentablement sur ses épaules encadrant un visage fatigué, dur et triste. Des cernes violettes soulignaient les yeux bruns foncés et durs de la jeune femme. Le tout était rehaussé de couleurs chaudes et claires, provenant des rayons du soleil couchant, filtrant par la grande fenêtre l'infirmerie. Severus Rogue vit là deux effets contradictoires sur une même personne ce qui lui donna pendant quelques instants, l'impression de se retrouver à une créature d'essence divine. Une créature pleine de faiblesse et de puissance cachée.

Severus secoua la tête. Qu'il était stupide ! Bien sûr qu'elle recelait une part de divinité, une part de faiblesse et de puissance ! C'était une sorcière bourrée de pouvoirs magiques, de connaissances, qui avait connu les violences et pertes de la guerre et qui était venue à bout de puissants ennemis !

Severus Rogue s'approcha de la jeune fille et attaqua sans même un « bonjour » :

- Alors Miss Granger ? Il paraît que vous avez quelques petits ennuis ?

- Bonjour Professeur, répondit la Miss en question d'une voix basse et doucereuse, sans même le regarder.

Ce ton intrigua le professeur.

- Que vous arrive t'il ? Reprit-il.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne.

- Mais encore ?

Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, il approcha un siège et s'assit, la fixant, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses. Elle l'avait intrigué. Elle avait attisé sa curiosité. Elle avait soufflé sur les braises et le feu s'allumait doucement, commençant à enflammer son sang.

Hermione finit par le regarder. Elle verrouilla son regard sur le sien et le fixa pendant quelques minutes sans ciller. Severus pu voir ses sourcils se froncer, son regard s'assombrit plus encore, ses traits se durcirent davantage. S'il vivait encore dans la menace constante de la découverte de son rôle dans la guerre par Voldemort, il aurait reculé de suite devant la menace que représentait Hermione en cet instant. Mais il resta figé dans cette position et attendit que la Lionne réagisse.

Elle finit par le faire, mais pas de la manière dont il s'y attendait. Tous les muscles de la jeune fille se relâchèrent et elle se mit à sangloter, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis cette fameuse nuit. Toute la pression accumulée retombait face au regard de ténèbres que lui lançait son professeur.

Hermione allait l'accuser, s'en prendre à lui. Elle allait lui dire que tout était de sa faute aussi, que ses parents étaient morts par sa faute. En tant qu'espion, il aurait dû prévoir cette attaque. Mais ses émotions l'avaient devancée. Pourtant elle attaqua tout de même. L'effet en était juste devenu amoindri, risible.

- Ils sont morts à cause de vous aussi. Vous êtes tout autant responsable que moi, que nous tous ! Dit Hermione la voix brisée.

- Comment ça ? Répondit Rogue sans comprendre.

- Vous auriez dû prévoir leur mort. Mes parents sont morts parce que vous n'avait pas su prévoir que ces assassins s'en prendraient à eux ! Alors que c'était votre rôle !

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Demanda Rogue étonné.

- De quoi ? Dit Hermione, interrompant ses pleurs sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Ils n'ont pas été tué parce que vous êtes leur fille. Les Mangemorts qui ont fait ça ne savaient pas qui ils étaient. S'ils les ont tués, c'est parce que c'était des moldus. C'est le but qu'ils se sont donné : tuer le plus de moldus possibles pour venger la mort de leur maître.

Hermione ne réagit même pas. Alors rien n'était prémédité ? Elle n'était pas directement la cause de leur mort ? Ils avaient seulement étaient choisis par le hasard ? Ils avaient été ciblés parce qu'ils étaient des moldus, des innocents moldus ignorants du monde sorcier qui se déchirait ? Hermione sanglota un peu plus et senti une colère sourde résonnait en elle. Elle s'en voulait moins certes. Mais la culpabilité laissait place à la rage. Elle regarda Rogue d'un air désespéré ce qui le déstabilisa un instant.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Minerva est puissante. Mais elle est faible lorsqu'il s'agit de préserver des êtres qui sont chers. Elle est plutôt difficile à cerner et elle est très protectrice, n'admettant pas aussi facilement l'échec. Je suppose qu'elle a voulu vous préserver, éviter de vous replonger dans la peine avec des données qui lui semblaient inutiles.

- Elle avait tord … Dit Hermione d'un ton amer.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes, Severus essayant de retrouver une parfaite maîtrise de soi et Hermione tentant d'accepter ces nouvelles informations. Puis, prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle décida de tout avouer. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cet homme même si elle avait essayé de se persuader du contraire quelques instants plus tôt.

Rogue écouta sans l'interrompre. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il n'osa pas lui dire que ce qu'elle avait vu en rêve était ce qui s'était réellement passé. Pour une fois, il comprenait le point de vue de Minerva et sa manie de tromper la réalité. La jeune fille avait assez souffert. Mais c'était sans compter la perspicacité légendaire d'Hermione.

- Vous ne dites rien … Parce que ce n'était pas un rêve n'Est-ce pas. Je me le suis souvent demandé ces dernières heures. Je me suis demandé comment ça s'était passé alors que je n'y avais jamais pensé avant. Que faisaient-ils quand cela est arrivé ? Dormaient-ils déjà ? Ont-ils souffert ? Lequel des deux est mort en premier ? Quelles ont été leur dernière pensée ? a-t-elle était pour moi ? Quel sort les a tué ? Était-ce le même pour les deux ? Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est que cela s'est passé rapidement …

Rogue se leva. Il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Il fit marche arrière. Il dirait à Minerva ce qu'elle voulait savoir puisque la jeune fille s'était confiée. Puis il essayerait d'oublier ce nouveau coup porté à son âme. Il en avait déjà assez de son fardeau. Il ne voulait pas en plus porter celui de la jeune personne.

Pourtant au fond de lui, Rogue savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Rien ne serait plus comme avant pour la jeune fille. Ni pour lui.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Retour à la vie active

**Titre:** L'ange du Mal et le démon du Bien.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Severus Rogue/ Hermione Granger

**Résumé :** Alors que le monde sorcier se remet difficilement de la guerre, les partisants et sympathisants de Voldemort continuent leurs actions. pendant cette période d'après-guerre, un amour naîtra et devra affonter la réalité, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Excusez moi, j'ai un jour de retard. C'est la faute aux partiels. _

_D'ailleurs je dois vous prévenir qu'il y aura peut-être un peu de retard dans la publication. J'ai encore sept partiels, jusque vendredi prochain et près de deux cent pages à apprendre ... "_

_Bref ... ça devrait quand même s'arranger très vite et j'espère pouvoir me libérer assez longtemps pour pouvoir m'occuper un peur de vous. _

_Voici donc le chapitre 7 ! Merci à mes lecteurs et reviewers ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires d'ailleurs. Ils me font très plaisir et j'ai besoin de vos opinions, autant sur le contenu que sur la forme. _

_Bonne lecture et à très vite ! (Et bravo si vous avez tout lu mon petit speech ! ^^)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Retour à la vie active **

Hermione était sortie de l'infirmerie depuis deux jours déjà. Elle reprenait son emploi du temps, sa routine.

Elle commençait ce jeudi ensoleillé par deux heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Hermione aimait cette matière. Elle aimait la théorie autant que la pratique. De plus cette matière l'avait beaucoup aidé sans cette fichue guerre. Il fallait rajouter les hautes compétences et qualités du Professeur Astarté.

Pourtant, ce matin là, Hermione entra dans la salle en traînant. Elle ne voulait pas y aller et être confrontée à ce qui était désormais sa plus grande angoisse : la magie.

En effet, une peur déraisonnée avait prit possession d'elle. Elle avait peur d'utiliser la magie, de ses conséquences et effets. Elle avait peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Et quoi de plus dangereux qu'une heure de pratique de la magie avec des élèves ignorants des règles de sécurité ?

Sans compter qu'à cette peur s'ajoutait un profond dégoût. Oui, Hermione était dégoûtée de la magie, cette même magie qui l'avait tant émerveillée plus petite. Pour elle, ce n'était plus qu'une arme de plus entre les mains dangereuses de quelques fous aux capacités exceptionnelles.

Hermione s'installa donc au bout de la salle, suivie de ses deux amis, plus inquiets que jamais.

Lorsque Harry et Ron avaient appris ce qu'il s'était passé, ils s'étaient précipités à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient trouvé leur belle endormie. Madame Pomfresh les a rassuré quant à l'état physique de la jeune fille. Mais qu'en était t'il de l'état psychologique ?

Poussés par cette question, les deux garçons firent plus que jamais attention à la jeune fille. Ils étaient constamment sous pression, attendant qu'elle explose ce qui ne venait pas. Pourtant, telle qu'ils la connaissaient, cela aurait dû arriver. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ils attendaient donc patiemment que la bombe à retardement explose, prêts à récupérer et rassembler les morceaux détériorés.

Hermione, bonne élève qu'elle était et ne pouvant se défaire si facilement de ses habitudes, prit tout le cours et s'entraîna avec autant d'ardeur que ses amis. Elle en fit autant qu'il fallait : assez pour obtenir une bonne note, mais beaucoup moins que ce à quoi son nouveau professeur avait été habitué ces dernières semaines.

Le Professeur Astarté se promit donc de garder un œil sur la jeune fille, soupçonneuse. Elle avait entendue parler de son malheur. Elle-même avait perdu des êtres chers dans cette guerre à laquelle elle avait participé de loin.

Finalement, la fin du cours arriva et Hermione soupira de soulagement à l'idée que rien de fâcheux n'était arrivé.

Le cours suivant était celui de potions. Hermione appréhendait ce cours. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se faire la morale à propos de ce qui était arrivé à l'infirmerie. Jamais elle n'aurait dû révéler ses pensées à son professeur de potions. Elle se devait de les garder pour elle. C'était son histoire, son malheur, sa vie et son fardeau. Mais égoïstement, et peut-être à cause du poids des révélations, elle avait tout avoué à son professeur.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait peur qu'il n'insiste un peu plus, qu'il la force à se livrer davantage ou à changer sa condition. Hermione était très bien dans l'état où elle était. Elle se sentait coupable, même après avoir appris les véritables motivations des Mangemorts. Elle devait toujours payer. Quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien encore. Mais tout ce qu'elle ferait n'irait que dans ce sens.

Suivant cette nouvelle habitude, Hermione se mit dans le fond de la classe, loin des regards qui l'insupportaient désormais. Ses deux amis et Neville la suivirent et s'installèrent près d'elle, ne la quittant décidément pas d'une semelle.

Le Professeur Rogue afficha les consignes qu'il avait déjà donné le lundi dernier et tous continuèrent leurs préparations. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à circuler dans les rangs, donnant plus de commentaires acerbes que de conseils utiles.

Ron et Harry, le voyant arriver, se dépêchèrent et oublièrent momentanément leur amie pour se concentrer sur le liquide indescriptible et imparfait qui se trouvait devant eux. Hermione, elle, se contentait de faire sa potion machinalement. Elle ne commit aucune erreur, mais ne tenta pas non plus d'impressionner son entourage. Elle laissait même Neville faire le travail, le reprenant seulement et lui donnant les bonnes consignes quand il se trompait.

Celui-ci regardait sa partenaire, l'air légèrement inquiet. Hermione ne l'avait pas habitué à ça et elle lui donnait l'impression d'être complètement indifférente.

Hermione signala à Neville qu'ils allaient manquer de poils de licorne et elle commença à se lever pour aller en chercher dans l'armoire, quand Neville s'y précipita, sautant sur l'occasion d'échapper à son professeur qui arrivait vers eux, avec l'air des plus mauvais jours.

Hermione se rassit donc au fond de son siège, attendant le verdict de son professeur, sachant très bien qu'il ne dirait rien sur l'état de sa potion puisqu'il n'avait rien à y redire. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne le regarda pas, jouant avec la boîte vide qui avait contenu les poils de licornes quelques instants plus tôt. Elle sembla fascinée par la texture du bois de la boîte, y promenant ses doigts. Pourtant elle se figea et releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'elle entendit dans un murmure et d'une voix aussi froide que la glace : « 5 points pour Gryffondor ».

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir cet air hébété. Ce murmure pourtant si calculé n'avait échappé à personne et tous regardaient non pas le Professeur Rogue, mais Hermione comme si elle s'était brutalement changée en la chose la plus étrange qui soit.

Hermione sentit bien ces regards lourds de questions, de haine ou d'admiration mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux, comme beaucoup d'autres choses depuis quelques temps. Autrefois, elle en aurait sauté de joie et aurait tout de suite envoyé un hiboux à ses parents. Enfin, dès qu'elle aurait pu sortir de cours. Puis elle se rappela qu'ils n'étaient plus là pour qu'elle fasse ce genre de choses. Elle se contenta donc de regarder son professeur avec un air hébété et interrogateur à la fois, si bien que ça lui donnait un air peu avantageux.

Le regard de Rogue se durcit et il dit soudain :

- Je peux tout aussi bien retirer des points qu'avant, je vous le rappelle. Alors remettez vous à vos chaudrons avant qu'une explosion ou je ne sais quelle autre catastrophe se déclenche.

Rogue retourna à son bureau et l'attention des élèves se détachèrent du duo. Puis Rogue les interrompit à nouveau pour leur signifier les causes de sa mauvaise humeur.

- Vos préparations sont vraiment lamentables. Inutile de leur asséner le coup de grâce. Tentez de sauver ce qu'il y a sauver. Si vous y arrivez. Il est inadmissible qu'une seule élève, car je sais très bien que Longdubat n'y a mis que la main d'œuvre en suivant les consignes de sa partenaire, je disais donc, il est inadmissible qu'une seule élève ait réussi à réaliser la potion demandée, bien qu'il reste encore beaucoup de défauts.

Tous lancèrent un regard haineux en direction de Rogue, mais il n'en avait que faire. Ron souffla à Harry :

- Il trouve toujours des défauts partout celui-là ! Bien sûr que la potion d'Hermione est parfaite !

Il ne put continuer à décharger sa mauvaise humeur : son chaudron débordait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue leur dit d'arrêter là le carnage et les libéra avec dix minutes d'avance. Ron et Harry se précipitèrent pour féliciter leur amie. Il n'avait pas le courage à la démoraliser en l'accablant de reproches pour avoir obtenu un score qu'elle méritait. Ils ne voulaient pas l'accabler « d'ondes négatives », selon les termes de Ginny.

En réalité, Ron et Harry ne trouvèrent pas de sujets de discussion. Ils lui demandèrent si elle allait bien, ce qu'elle comptait faire et lui dirent où elle pouvait les trouver.

En réalité, Ron et Harry sentaient que leur amie s'éloignait, que quelque chose était rompu et malgré le chagrin qu'ils éprouvaient, ils ne savaient pas comment sauver la situation.

Hermione, n'ayant rien à faire en ce début de soirée, décida de faire une petite sieste réparatrice et se dirigea avec fébrilité vers ses appartement privés ô combien chéris pour se plonger dans les nuages de sa haute tour, espérant que son colocataire n'y serait pas. C'est ainsi que la belle s'enferma jusqu'au lendemain dans sa tour merveilleuse.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Cet incontrôlable autre lui

**Titre:** L'ange du Mal et le démon du Bien.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Severus Rogue/ Hermione Granger

**Résumé :** Alors que le monde sorcier se remet difficilement de la guerre, les partisants et sympathisants de Voldemort continuent leurs actions. pendant cette période d'après-guerre, un amour naîtra et devra affonter la réalité, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Petit passage en coup de vent pour vous déposer ceci. _

_Alors, voici un chapitre écrit quazi-entièrememnt du point de vue de Severus, que j'ai trouvé trop absent avant. Il n'y a que deux phrases du point de vue d'Hermione. _

_Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est plus long. L'histoire se développe, donc il y a plus d'événements. _

_Et je vous signale, parce que je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'ai pas encore fait, qu'après ça il restera un chapitre et l'épilogue. _

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce texte que j'en ai eu à l'écrire et à me moquer gentillement de ce pauvre Severus. C'est mon chapitre préféré et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! ^^ _

_Laissez moi quelques reviews, cette fois, s'il vous plaît ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Cet incontrôlable autre lui-même.**

Ce matin-là était maussade, tout comme l'humeur de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, hanté par les derniers évènements. L'image d'une Hermione Granger blessée et passive lui restait en mémoire.

De plus, il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à lui donner des points la veille. Il se rappelait l'avoir souvent observé lors de son cours. Il ne l'avait pas revue, alors, depuis leur confrontation à l'infirmerie et il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Simple conscience professionnelle et élan de compassion envers un autre être humain affaibli.

Oui, mais cela n'expliquait pas son geste. Jamais il n'avait accordé de point à un Gryffondor. Pas un seul. Alors pourquoi cela avait-il commencé hier ? Par cinq points qui plus est ?

Severus grimaça en se disant qu'il fallait rattraper cette erreur de parcours. Il se dirigea, toujours d'un air maussade vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner commun. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il ne pouvait pas commencer la journée le ventre vide.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, celle-ci était déjà pleine d'élèves et de professeurs insouciants ou presque et bavardant joyeusement. Quel contraste avec ses sombres pensées !

Severus se fraya un passage dans la masse compacte des élèves. Il évita de peu de se faire renverser par un Poufsouffle pressé, puis par un deuxième qui semblait avoir pris pour cible le premier.

C'est donc chiffonné et encore plus fatigué que Severus arriva à la Grande Table. Il s'assit rapidement et se servi. Mais il ne mangea pas pour autant. Au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers son voisin :

- Bonjour Filius…

- Bonjour Severus ! Répondit celui-ci joyeusement tout en se beurrant une tartine de pain. Comment allez vous ?

- Oh … Je vais bien, répondit doucement le Maître de Potions, avant de se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées, alors que le Professeur Flitwick se concentrait avec un enthousiasme débordant sur l'abondance de nourriture sans s'inquiéter aucunement de son pauvre voisin de table.

C'était un geste spontané, se rappela Severus. Oui, quelque chose, la compassion probablement, avait pris le pas sur son esprit si réfléchi d'habitude. Lui qui était si prudent, habituellement ! Heureusement qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ce jour là ! Cela lui aura permis de sauvegarder au moins les apparences envers ses élèves. Car si lui-même avait été surpris de donner des points à la Gryffondor, que dire de ses élèves-là ! Il avait dû alimenter tout les ragots de Poudlard, passant de bouche en bouche, d'oreille à oreille, de couloir en couloir, …

Mais peu lui importait en ce moment ce que pouvait bien penser ses élèves. Severus était bouleversé par ses actes et ne se comprenait pas. Finalement il réalisa avec désespoir qu'il ne se connaissait pas, qu'une partie de lui était toujours inconnue et imprévisible, pouvant se manifester à tout moment.

Lui qui croyait avoir réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué ! Lui qui croyait avoir un plein contrôle de lui-même ! La chute était grande et la terre basse ! Sa fierté en souffrait. Pourtant il voyait cette nouvelle part de lui comme un défi, une créature à dompter. Et il devait se dépêcher de maîtriser cette créature, au risque de faire des choses encore plus imprévisibles. En effet, Severus détestait être imprévisible.

Le Professeur de Potions se leva avec un nouveau souffle et c'est déterminé qu'il se rendit à son premier cours, bien décidé à rajouter des points à sa maison. Celle-ci en avait besoin et il trouvait que c'était un bon moyen pour amadouer ce « lui étranger » comme il l'appelait.

Ce fut une merveilleuse journée pour les Serpentard et une bien malheureuse pour les autres. Quelle était donc cette rumeur ? Qui avait propagé le scandaleux mensonge d'un Rogue devenu impartial ? La rumeur se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle s'était propagée. Seuls les élèves présents à ce célèbre cours savait que ce mensonge était une vérité, mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Après tout, pourquoi s'attirer un peu plus les foudres du professeur ? Et puis, leur petite personne avait bien d'autres préoccupations plus importantes !

La soirée arriva très vite. Severus n'avait pas vu le temps passer entre les protestations et larmes provoquées. Il éprouvait une certaine fierté à faire naître de telles émotions. Il sentait alors un grand pouvoir parcourir ses veines, une impression de domination. Qui a dit qu'il était quelqu'un de bien déjà ? Ah oui ! Potter !

Severus sourit en pensant combien le petit Gryffondor avait tord. Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, il se mit à réfléchir à la nature de leurs relations. Il l'ignorait complètement, se persuadant lui-même très bien qu'il n'existait pas. Mais parfois la tentation était trop forte, et il fondait à nouveau sur lui pour déverser toute sa colère et sa rancœur.

Par contre, il faisait et ferait toujours en sorte que le gamin ne puisse provoquer aucune confrontation avec lui. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté. Il n'y avait juste rien à dire, rien à ajouter sur le fait qu'il avait causé la mort d'innombrables personnes, dont celle qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Il avait fait ce qu'il lui semblait le moins horrible à ce moment là. Et il ne voulait pas voir Potter se bercer d'illusions en répétant, comme il l'avait fait à Kingsley, qu'il avait été jeune, qu'il avait fait des erreurs, qu'il avait été influencé.

Non. Severus avait reçu la Marque en parfaite connaissances de causes. Il avait choisi de se rallier à ce camp comme il avait choisi d'en sortir. Ce qu'il n'avait en revanche pas prévu, c'était la folie qui s'était emparée de ce Lord, qui semblait si respectable et impressionnant à l'époque. Il n'avait pas non plus envisagé que quitter Voldemort ne se faisait pas d'un claquement de doigt. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop de sacrifices. Des sacrifices qu'il devait payer aujourd'hui. Car c'étaient ces sacrifices qui lui avaient permis de sortir de cet engrenage infernal qu'était le système du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus avait ralenti le pas. Mais il se remit rapidement en marche en s'efforçant de penser à autre chose. La journée avait été plutôt bonne et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce qui lui restait de sa soirée.

Il arriva dans l'imposante et célèbre bibliothèque de Poudlard, comme un maître propriétaire des lieux. Il n'adressa pas même un regard à la revêche Madame Pince et se dirigea directement vers le rayon de la littérature sorcière. Il n'aimait pas que les potions ou les forces du mal, contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser certains.

Dans ce coin reculé et désert, il se permit de se détendre un peu et de laisser retomber son masque. Il était dans son élément : les connaissances, le savoir, répertoriés sur des millions de pages. Il n'aurait jamais assez d'une vie pour étudier chaque page de chaque livre, chaque domaine, chaque théorie, chaque matière.

Il prit finalement un épais volume qu'il n'avait pas encore lu, le feuilleta rapidement et s'apprêtait à le remettre en place quand il se figea.

Il ne l'avait pas vue, cachée comme elle était, derrière l'immense pile de livres, de parchemins, de plumes … et de nourriture qui se trouvaient devant elle.

Il l'observa un instant, indigné d'un tel comportement dans ce temple du savoir, à travers l'interstice de la rangée, là où se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main, retombée.

Il reposa finalement le livre et se dirigea vers elle, d'un pas rageur.

- Miss Granger ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Qui vous a donné la permission de manger dans la bibliothèque ? Dit Severus rapidement et en pensant tout aussi rapidement et avec soulagement qu'il rétablissait la balance.

- Euh … Répondit le jeune fille, très éloquente. J'avais faim. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé depuis … Et puis, personne ne me l'a interdit, non plus ! Rajouta-t-elle, se reprenant.

- Si. Moi je vous l'interdit. C'est une bibliothèque ici, pas une cantine.

Hermione haussa un sourcil tout en rangeant ses affaires. De toute manière, elle s'était assez torturé l'esprit pour aujourd'hui et ressentait soudain les conséquences d'un travail soutenu et sans pause.

Severus eut un air coupable. Il voulait juste lui faire comprendre son point de vue, pas la chasser.

- Mais restez, voyons ! Lui dit-il un peu trop brutalement, ce qui accentua le haussement de sourcil d'Hermione.

- Comment ça ? Répondit-elle.

- En fait … je ne veux pas vous chasser. Continuez de travailler. Vous êtes bien la seule élève capable de le faire… Dit-il.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise sans bien savoir pourquoi il se justifiait.

- Je voulais juste vous faire part de mon point de vue, même si c'était un peu trop … brutal.

Puis, il se tût, sachant bien qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Au bout de quelques secondes, il retourna se cacher derrière un rayon. Mauvais choix, c'était de la Divination. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cet « art ». Mais il ne pouvait pas ressortir aussi vite, la jeune fille trouverait ça douteux.

Severus profita alors des quelques minutes qu'il devait s'accorder pour réfléchir. Il s'était une fois de plus trompé ! Cet étrange lui-même prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et ça le terrorisait. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être retrouvé aussi stupide, vulnérable et impuissant face à lui-même.

Il déplaça légèrement un livre pour observer Hermione. Celle-ci avait fait disparaître toute nourriture et semblait plongée dans ses pensées, une plume au dessus d'un parchemin vierge. Soudain, elle posa tout, sortit un élastique et rassembla ses cheveux pour les nouer, sans prendre la peine de les coiffer.

C'était un geste anodin, mais Severus en était hypnotisé. Il pouvait maintenant voir la nuque de la jeune fille qui était dos à lui, où quelques mèches qu'elle avait oublié se trouvaient. Il s'avança et sans même réfléchir déposa un léger baiser sur ce cou si blanc et si frais. La jeune fille sursauta, se retourna et le regarda fixement.

Il se repris vivement et cette fois, il fuît sous le regard médusé et sans doute choqué de la jeune fille.

Il repartit dans la mauvaise direction puisqu'il ne regardait pas où il allait. Il continuait de s'interroger tout en s'invectivant violement. Mais qu'Est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Severus était bien en peine de répondre à cette question puisqu'il semblait que justement elle avait été vide à ce moment là.

Soudainement, il se figea. Il avait comprit. Il se rappelait un souvenir lointain et qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier sans jamais y arriver. Il se rappelait ce jour où il avait espionné cette petite fille rousse, si importante pour lui, et sa sœur à travers les branchages d'un buisson. Ses pensées étaient alors trop pures, trop innocentes et trop chastes pour qu'il ose un tel comportement mais il avait été dans le même état. Incontrôlable, hésitant, faible, vulnérable et près de la chute. Il était … attiré par la jeune fille !

C'était insensé ! C'était interdit ! C'était dangereux ! Il croyait juste éprouver de la compassion, de la pitié, de la curiosité pour elle. Elle l'avait intrigué. Oui, il avait ressenti tout ça. Mais ces émotions s'étaient transformées sans qu'il en prenne conscience. La jeune fille s'était imposée sournoisement dans son esprit sans qu'il comprenne la menace, l'ampleur du danger.

Que faire maintenant ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se rattraper et tenter, comme d'habitude, de se dompter, d'enfermer son cœur pourtant si meurtri dans un coffre et garder la clé, bien cachée, autour du cou.* Ce qu'il avait déjà dû faire. Mais la fin de la guerre venue, il s'était autorisé à rouvrir son cœur et ses souvenirs pour les étudier.

Elle devait probablement se douter de quelque chose maintenant. Mais il lui mentirait. Il lui dirait que ce geste était un geste d'excuse, de compassion. Rien de plus. Tout ça lui semblait désormais difficile à faire.

Severus, se rendant compte de son erreur, fit demi-tour, étrangement triste et heureux à la fois d'une telle situation.

* * *

* _Pour ceux qui connaissent, il s'agit d'une comparaison avec Davy Jones dans Pirates des Caraïbes 2. J'imagine très bien Severus capable de faire la même chose, s'il y avait eu une dimension plus fantastique encore à l'univers de JK Rowling, et si l'histoire de Severus n'avait pas été autant liée à Voldemort.¨Pour la petite histoire, Davy Jones était amoureux d'une déesse. Celle-ci lui a donné une mission : Guider les âmes des morts pendant 10 ans avec impossibilité de revenir sur terre. en échange, elle lui accordait une journée sur terre. Jones comptait bien la retrouver puisqu'il était amoureux. Mais elle n'était pas là. Il s'est donc arraché le coeur, l'a mis dans un coffre et l'a enterré, gardant sur lui la clé pour que personne ne touche à sa "vulnérabilité", à cette chose "infernale"._

_Belle histoire. J'écrirai peut être une réécriture de cette histoire bientôt._

_Bref ! Bonne journée ! ^^_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Vers la Lumière

**Titre:** L'ange du Mal et le démon du Bien.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Severus Rogue/ Hermione Granger

**Résumé :** Alors que le monde sorcier se remet difficilement de la guerre, les partisants et sympathisants de Voldemort continuent leurs actions. pendant cette période d'après-guerre, un amour naîtra et devra affonter la réalité, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

**Sandrine :** _Merci pour ces compliments ! ^^ Voici justement la suite. _

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Cette fois, ça y est ! Dernière ligne droite ! Voici le dernier chapitre ainsi que l'épilogue que je considère comme lié à ce chapitre. _

_C'est aussi un plus long chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture et laissez moi vos reviews ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Vers la Lumière.**

Hermione restait figée. La plume qu'elle avait reprise avant l'incident restait suspendue dans les airs. En apparence, Hermione semblait tout a fait immobile et indifférente alors que son esprit bouillonnait d'interrogations et d'exclamations.

Elle ne comprenait plus son professeur. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu agir de la sorte. Avec personne. Pourtant, il semblait différent avec elle. Pourquoi ? Elle lui inspirait donc tant de pitié ? Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa considération ! S'il croyait la ménager et l'aider en lui accordant quelques points et en lui témoignant de telles marques de soutien, totalement déplacées, il se trompait !

Mais Hermione était plus intriguée par ce nouveau mystère qu'en colère ou indignée. Elle l'était, bien évidemment, mais elle était surprise de voir qu'elle n'en voulait pas autant qu'elle le devrait à son professeur. Comme si cela lui importait peu.

En revanche, elle était tout a fait piquée de curiosité. Hermione n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. De plus, elle adorait étudier, analyser, interpréter chaque élément. Et l'esprit de son professeur, ses actes, son comportement, constituaient autant de nouvelles énigmes pour la jeune fille.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un sourire. Finalement, elle lui était reconnaissante. Il lui donnait, sans le savoir, l'opportunité de s'en sortir. Il lui donnait un moyen de se sortir de ses sombres pensées, de son cercle infernal. Son esprit si fragile et si puissant à la fois avait une nouvelle matière a étudier, remplaçant de ce fait, les autres déjà trop usées par le travail acharné.

Hermione rangea ses affaires : rester à la bibliothèque ne l'aiderait pas dans ce cas précis. Elle prit une dernière barre de céréales qu'elle mangea dans le couloir. Elle se rendit en direction de ses appartements privés afin d'y ranger ses affaires.

Sur le seuil de la porte, la jeune fille s'arrêta. Drago Malefoy était en pleine discussion, voire dispute, avec un de ses congénères Serpentard. Les deux jeunes gens ne semblaient pas l'avoir vue, trop absorbés dans leur conversation.

Aucune règle n'interdisait la venue d'autres élèves dans les appartements des Préfets en Chefs, pour peu que ceux-ci soient autorisés à y venir et seulement en présence de l'un des deux préfets. Mais ce Serpentard-là n'avait pas l'air d'être un ami de son collègue. Que disait le règlement à propos des élèves chahuteurs ? Ou même des non-amis ?

- Excusez-moi de vous dérangez … Commença Hermione qui attira alors l'attention des deux garçons, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici.

- Comment ça ? Dit je jeune garçon à la peau foncée.

- Oui … répondit innocemment la jeune fille. A partir d'une certaine heure, les visites ne sont plus autorisées. Et … Oh … Cette heure est dépassée.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Répondit un peu trop brutalement le Serpentard.

- Pas du tout ! Intervient Drago Malfoy, sautant sur l'occasion de se défaire de ce fils de Mangemort résistant. Si tu ne veux pas de points en moins, et donc des ennuis avec le professeur Rogue pour avoir si bêtement perdu des points, je te conseille de partir.

Le garçon au cheveux noir eut un sursaut en entendant le nom de son professeur. Ses yeux foncés prirent un éclat encore plus mauvais mais il ne dit rien. Il partit en bousculant Hermione, marmonnant ce que la jeune fille comprit comme étant « bande de traîtres » d'un ton si haineux qu'elle en ressentit une grande colère. Mais celle-ci s'évanouit quand elle regarda son acolyte.

Drago ne la regardait ni avec mépris, ni avec amitié non plus. C'était là aussi, un regard emprunt d'indifférence. Un regard semblable à ceux qu'Hermione lançaient ses derniers temps.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle vit et ressentit ce que les autres devaient voir et ressentir quand il la voyait : de la tristesse, de la compassion, de la souffrance. Soudain, elle culpabilisa d'avoir si durement agit envers ses amis.

Hermione prit aussi conscience qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir ou avoir vécu des choses horribles. Drago était probablement dans une situation plus dure que la sienne. Les parents d'Hermione étaient morts, oui, mais ils étaient enfin en paix. Les parents de Drago, eux, étaient enfermés, face à leur actes et conscience. Ils souffraient chaque jour de leur vie. C'était un fardeau plus lourd à porter encore. L'impuissance devant une situation invivable et durable, quand il ne restait plus qu'à faire son deuil pour Hermione.

La jeune fille s'assit à côté du blond et ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes, regardant les flammes dansantes de la cheminée. Soudain, Malfoy lui murmura un bref « merci ».

- Nous sommes quittes maintenant, répondit Hermione.

- Oui, répondit seulement Malfoy avant de se lever et de disparaître de la salle commune.

Hermione resta là, les yeux fixée sur le feu, écoutant les pas du jeune homme qui montait les exaliers. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent. Elle se retourna alors pour l'entendre dire, du haut de sin balcon :

- Je ne savais pas pour tes parents. Je ne m'intéresse plus beaucoup à l'actualité. C'est Madame Pomfresh qui me l'a appris lorsque je t'ai amenée à elle… c'est peut-être déplacé mais … Je suis désolé.

Hermione le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Elle comprenait bien plus dans ces mots. Elle comprenait le sens caché de ces paroles. Drago n'essayait pas de se faire pardonner tous ses gestes pour elle depuis huit ans. Il voulait juste décharger le poids de sa conscience, le transmettre à quelque un qui pourrait le comprendre, qui aurait vécu, comme lui, les choses horribles de la guerre.

Hermione expira. Le jeune garçon l'avait aidé à prendre conscience de la réalité. Si un jour, on lui avait dit que Rogue et Malfoy l'aiderait, même inconsciemment, elle aurait pensé cette personne complètement folle.

Rogue … Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. Le week-end ne faisait que commencer. Il lui faudrait attendre le lundi matin pour pouvoir commencer son étude de caractère.

En attendant Hermione sortit. Elle était décidée à ne plus se laisser abattre et se laisser vivre aussi égoïstement. Elle retrouva ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor qui semblèrent très heureux de la retrouver. Ils ne surent d'abord comment agir avec elle, avec prudence ou avec insouciance. Finalement, les vieilles habitudes reprirent le dessus et Ginny les trouva en train de sourire et de s'amuser lorsqu'elle arriva, trouvant directement sa place dans les bras d'Harry.

Le week-end passa plus rapidement qu'Hermione ne l'avait redouté. Elle reprenait enfin goût à la vie et se rendait seulement compte de l'attitude qu'elle avait imposée à ses amis. Chaque chose la rendait un peu plus heureuse : ses amis, sa dernière conversation avec Hagrid, la vision d'un lac gelé par ce début d'hiver, les quelques flocons qui se mirent à tomber à ce moment là.

C'est donc tout à fait sereine et heureuse qu'Hermione arriva en cours de Potions ce lundi, si important à ses yeux. Le Professeur Astarté, étant en stage, elle n'avait pas cours les deux heures qui suivraient ce cours-là. Elle pourrait donc réfléchir calmement aux observations qu'elle ferait.

Mais Hermione déchanta vite. Elle s'était installée auprès de Neville comme de coutume. Et comme de coutume, elle dût reprendre Neville à chaque erreur. Pourtant le professeur Rogue ne leur adressa aucun sarcasme. Il semblait avoir dressé un périmètre de sécurité autour des chaudrons d'Hermione, Neville, Ron et bien sûr Harry.

Pire, il semblait lui avoir réservé le même traitement qu'à son meilleur ami. Elle n'existait plus à ses yeux. Hermione en fût attristée. Au fond d'elle-même, et elle s'en rendait compte à présent, elle avait espéré retrouver ce nouveau Severus Rogue, plus humain que l'ancien, plus accessible. Il lui semblait tellement plus énigmatique, plus intéressant que cette porte de prison.

Les deux heures ne furent pas glorieuses. Gryffondor perdit encore beaucoup de points. Et plus les minutes avançaient, plus les sanctions étaient continues, croissant proportionnellement à la mauvaise humeur du Professeur.

Hermione et Neville finirent rapidement la potion sur laquelle ils travaillaient depuis le début du cours. Alors que Neville récapitulait leurs manœuvres et les conseils d'Hermione à la suite de son cours, celle-ci observa le reste de la classe.

Harry et Ron semblaient peiner avec leur potion étrangement fluorescente. Les autres Gryffondor étaient à cran, hésitant entre désespérer à cause de la potion ou désespérer à cause de l'attitude de leur professeur.

Puis le regard d'Hermione s'arrêta sur le tyran en question. Elle croisa justement son regard alors qu'il se rasseyait à son bureau. Il détourna les yeux et se mit à corriger des copies. Mais Hermione pût remarquer ses gestes particulièrement rageurs. Il semblait plutôt mal à l'aise et incapable de tenir en place. Il se remit à parcourir les rangées, critiquant les élèves jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, qui heureusement arriva bien vite.

Hermione voulait parler à son professeur, ce qui sans doute était une très mauvaise idée étant donné son humeur. Il adressa d'ailleurs un regard empli de menaces à la jeune fille quand il la vit revenir par la porte restée ouverte, une fois les élèves partis.

- Excusez … Commença-t-elle.

- Que voulez-vous Granger ? Répondit brutalement Rogue, se retournant pour ranger les fioles laissées sur les coins de table.

- J'aurais voulu vous parler, reprit-elle.

- J'aimerai ne pas avoir à vous écouter, continua Rogue, abruptement.

Hermione secoua la tête, réprimant un sourire amer. Comme s'il pouvait être différent !

- Très bien … Bonne journée alors Professeur. A jeudi !

Et Hermione se retourna, déjà dans le couloir quand Rogue la rappela.

- Attendez ! Cria-t-il.

Il ferma la porte quand elle fut revenue sans la salle. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui dit d'un air hésitant et résigné, mais beaucoup plus calme :

- Que vouliez-vous me dire, Miss Granger ?

- Rien d'important. Je voulais seulement vous remercier en fait. Ce n'était peut-être pas votre intention, mais vous m'avez beaucoup aidée.

Rogue secoua la tête : qu'en savez t'elle ? Hermione prit ce geste pour un signe de protestation.

- Je vous assure que si. Vous m'avez aidé à prendre conscience de la réalité alors que je m'étais perdue dans mes cauchemars, mes peurs, ma colère et ma haine … J'en suis venue à détester ce que j'aimais le plus avant, la magie.

- La magie est un don merveilleux … Quand on sait s'en servir convenablement, reprit Rogue d'un ton doux.

Les deux personnages restèrent alors silencieux alors que leur revinrent en mémoire une foule de souvenirs. Puis Hermione renouvela ses remerciements d'un simple « merci » murmuré, prenant soudainement conscience de la chance qu'elle avait eue dans cette guerre.

Elle allait partir, se retournant pour ouvrir la porte.

- Attendez ! répéta Rogue.

Hermione marqua une pause, la main sur la poignée, un sourcil relevé. Rogue pensa avec une pointe au cœur qu'elle avait le même air interrogateur que dans la bibliothèque, ce soir-là.

- Je voudrais vous dire que … Reprit Rogue d'un air soudain hésitant. Ce geste que j'ai eu pour vous, jeudi soir … Je voulais juste vous dire que vous n'étiez pas seule et qu'en aucun cas je ne voulais … vous … gronder … comme une simple jeune élève.

- Ah … Fût la seule réponse d'Hermione.

- Vous n'avez plus rien d'une élève, Miss Granger.

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à son professeur, lâchant donc la poignée.

- Pourtant, c'est-ce que je suis, répondit-elle d'un air naïf.

- Oui je sais ... Je veux dire que vous n'êtes plus cette élève de onze ans. Vous avez … changé. En bien. Vous êtes une excellente élève, pleine de ressources et un brillant avenir s'offre devant vous … Dit Rogue d'un air mélancolique qui intrigua Hermione.

- Pourtant, je ne suis pas ambitieuse. Tout ce que je veux, c'est une vie simple, loin de l'agitation sorcière et moldue. Une vie sereine et tranquille. Si je pouvais vivre sur une île complètement déserte, ça m'irait très bien ! Dit-elle avec un petit rire. Mes amis me manqueraient mais …

Elle ne finit pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur s'emballait. Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose se déroulait mais elle ne savait pas quoi, comme si les évènements agissaient sans elle, sans sa raison. Rogue la regardait maintenant fixement et elle faisait de même.

Elle avait sans le vouloir, entrouvert une porte. Et devant ce regard, Severus ne voulait plus fuir. Il jeta à bas toutes ses précautions, toutes ses idées. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille.

Hermione le trouvait beaucoup trop proche. Mais elle se surprit à n'en pas être dérangée. Au contraire, elle se sentait en sécurité. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi ! C'était un homme imposant, effrayant, ancien assassin et être froid dépourvu d'humanité. Faux, se rappela-t-elle soudain. Il en avait eu à son égard. Il avait agit envers elle comme personne ne l'avait fait avant. Mis à part ses amis. Mais c'était tout de même un comportement différent car Rogue et elle n'étaient pas amis.

Il s'avança un peu plus, lentement, comme pour laisser à la jeune fille le choix de fuir si elle le voulait. Mais Hermione resta là.

Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle s'avança elle-même vers son professeur et c'est elle qui amorça le baiser.

Il fût timide, tendre, innocent, chaste. Mais Hermione en ressentit de tels frissons. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de comparable. Lorsque que Severus et elle se détachèrent, elle lui adressa un petit sourire alors qu'il lui caressait la joue, le regard étrangement brillant.

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre, souffla-t-il. Vous aussi, m'avez beaucoup aidé. Je ressens … le besoin de ne plus vous quitter.

- je ressens en cet instant la même chose, dit Hermione d'un air sincère. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que maintenant, aussi … en sécurité.


	11. Epilogue

**Titre:** L'ange du Mal et le démon du Bien.

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Severus Rogue/ Hermione Granger

**Résumé :** Alors que le monde sorcier se remet difficilement de la guerre, les partisants et sympathisants de Voldemort continuent leurs actions. pendant cette période d'après-guerre, un amour naîtra et devra affonter la réalité, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

_Re - Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici l'épilogue, plus court que précedemment. _

_Alors, je tiens à dire que je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite. Il me paraît beaucoup trop éloigné de l'Univers d'HP. C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour ça que je n'aime pas écrire "l'après" dans les relations Severus/Hermione, mais bon ... ça peut être intéressant. _

_Puisque c'est la dernière fois que je peux le dire et que je ne l'avais pas fait avant, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris, suivis, et qui m'ont adressée des reviews ! A ce stade-là j'en ai plus besoion que jamais ! ^^_

_J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire, que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

**Épilogue **

- Voilà comment débuta l'histoire de « l'ange et du démon »…

- Ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça ? Demanda une petite fille blonde aux yeux bruns.

- Oui, à peu de choses près, lui répondit sa jeune grand-mère. Tu sais, j'y étais et j'ai encore toute ma mémoire !

- Et pourquoi ce nom ? Demanda la petite fille.

- Oh … Eh bien, Harry me considérait comme un ange, bien qu'il a toujours eu tord, dit Hermione. Quant à ton grand-père … c'est une autre longue histoire que je te raconterai quand tu seras plus grande. Mais tu le connais et tu peux aisément deviner combien il est détesté de ses élèves !

La petite fille ria tout en approuvant. Puis elle regarda sa grand-mère d'un air émerveillé.

- Grand-Mère ? Tu crois que je vivrai une belle histoire d'amour, moi aussi ?

- Oh mais oui, ma petite princesse, tu le mérites ! Mais pour l'instant, il faut dormir ! Tes parents vont bientôt arriver et ils vont me gronder s'ils te voient encore éveillée.

- Oh mais … Je veux une autre histoire, moi ! Dit la petite fille, fronçant les sourcils.

- Et si ton prince charmant attendait que tu t'endormes pour te rencontrer dans tes rêves ? Dit Hermione d'un air entendu.

- Oh ! Dit la petite fille, se couchant vivement. Bonne nuit Grand-Mère !

Hermione sourit et quitta la chambre, laissant la porte entrebâillée. Quelle idée ! Elle n'avait jamais crû au prince charmant. Même petite. Et elle ne regrettait pas de ne pas l'avoir rencontré. Elle avait trouvé tellement plus charmant !

Hermione s'assit devant le feu de cheminée du salon. L'histoire qu'elle avait raconté à sa petite fille l'avait replongée dans ses souvenirs Elle leva les yeux sur le miroir au dessus de la cheminée. Elle n'avait pas tant changé depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard. Sa figure s'était allongée et quelques rides entouraient ses yeux.

Elle se rappela dans un sourire les mois qui ont suivi ce fameux lundi. Severus et Hermione s'étaient souvent retrouvés. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, avaient beaucoup discuté. Ils s'étaient apprivoisés, cherchés, appris l'un l'autre. Mais ils avaient attendu la fin de l'année, dernière année d'étude d'Hermione, pour dépasser les simples caresses et baisers échangés. Ils avaient tout le temps maintenant qu'ils étaient libres.

Hermione se rappela aussi la réaction de son entourage face à cette nouvelle relation. Tout le monde l'avait plutôt bien pris même s'ils avaient été troublés au départ. Puis ils s'étaient habitués à voir Hermione au bras de Severus à chaque fois qu'il la déposait au Terrier. Il ne voulait jamais rester avec eux. Ses relations avec Hermione avaient changées. Mais pas avec Harry, ni avec le reste du monde.

Rapidement, Hermione était tombée enceinte. Severus avait douté le jour où il l'avait appris. Les craintes étaient restées pendant neuf mois. Mais à la naissance de leur fille, Evelyne, il avait su prendre ses responsabilités.

Severus était très proche de sa fille, l'aimant d'un amour fusionnel. C'est pourquoi lorsque celle-ci s'est mariée très jeune, tout comme sa mère, Severus n'avait pas vu d'un très bon œil ce jeune homme qui lui enlevait sa fille. Mais rien n'y fit. Il était aussi tenace qu'un Gryffondor. Étrange pour un ancien Serdaigle.

Finalement, aussi rapidement, la petite Mélinda était arrivée, comblant de joie parents et grands parents.

Hermione entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et vit sa fille entrer dans le salon. Son mari était parti embrasser sa fille.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Evelyne d'un air inquiet.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Hermione. Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller. Ton père doit m'attendre et tu sais combien il déteste ça … attendre !

Evelyne sourit et embrassa sa mère, lui disant d'embrasser aussi son père.

- Embrasse aussi ton mari pour moi. Portez vous bien.

Hermione sortit et transplana pour arriver devant les grilles de Poudlard. Elle occupait depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant le poste de Professeur d'Arithmancie.

Comme elle l'avait deviné, Severus l'attendait au fond de ses cachots, un air soucieux sur le visage.

- Tu es en retard, lui dit-il, l'étreignant rapidement.

Hermione sourit. Severus s'était toujours inquiété pour elle, cherchant toujours à la protéger, à la surprotéger.

- Evelyne était en retard.

Severus grommela, sans doute à propos de son gendre. Il invita Hermione à s'asseoir et lui offrit de quoi se restaurer.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione détailla son mari. Lui non plus n'avait pas vieilli. Toujours les mêmes gestes brusques, toujours le même air droit et froid en apparence. Toujours des yeux et cheveux noirs. Juste quelques rides, comme elle.

- Ta journée a été bonne ? Demanda Hermione.

- Si l'on considère qu'enseigner à des têtes de bois est une bonne journée … alors oui, ma journée a été bonne. Et toi ?

- Oui. Mélinda et Evelyne t'embrassent.

Le regard de Severus s'adoucit et Hermione embrassa son mari sur la joue. Severus la retient pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres cette fois et Hermione approfondit le baiser en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- J'allais presque oublier … Souffla Severus.

Il s'éloigna un peu d'Hermione pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Que dirais-tu de quelques vacances ?

Les yeux d'Hermione d'agrandirent.

- Loin de Poudlard, loin du monde sorcier et moldu. Loin de toute vie. Rien que toi et moi sur une île déserte …

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Non, elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir choisi. Il lui avait construit un monde plein de joie et de bonheur, loin du deuil, de la mort et de la guerre, sachant la préserver et la protéger.


End file.
